Finding Home
by Scanay
Summary: A little Oneshot with: A bit Yamato bashing and some fluffy friendship or whatever you want to read into it at the end. Basically a turn on the many beatings Yamato took in the first two episodes and how he is clutching his stomach after every single one. Cheers!


Hi everyone! Ready for a little more Yamato bashing? As I wrote last time, the only story I really wanted to write is in a notebook I forgot literally on the other side of the world. The reason I post one more gap filler is my book was found and they promised to send it back. However they got the address wrong. I was so happy to get it back that I watched all three seasons again, preparation for continuing the story.  
Now that I can't do that, I decided that that I couldn't all that writing energy go to waste, so I rewrote and completed a very old idea, a oneshot that is... well... Not really my style, but hey, it's something.

Sorry for the long talk, I had to get this out - Enjoy!

Finding Home

Yamato took the beating as good as he could to at least try to convince the mugger to confess to the police, but it was not like he stood a chance there, all alone.

He stumbled home afterwards, his arm tightly wrapped around his middle, somehow managed to reach his bedroom without waking his parents. Not quite sure, wether he passed out on his bed or actually fell asleep, the next morning he was woken by his boisterous alarm clock. He was sore and bruised, the events of the last day were fuzzy in his memory.

His stomach hurt so much he limped his way to the bathroom, quite happy that his father had to leave for school an hour earlier so he would not get into further trouble for the condition he was in. He shrugged off his nightshirt and eyed himself in the mirror, checking for injuries that he would have to tend to. The worst one was a dark purple bruise with blurry edges on his abdomen, in the center the impact had even caused his skin to be lacerated, making himself flinch as he could not withstand to prod it a little. He took a wild guess that it was mainly caused by the last kick that asshole landed before he flaked out. How embarrassing, fainting like a little girl. At least none of his friends had seen it.

The memory of his conversation with that weird teacher under the cherry trees also made him feel a little bit better. It still gave him the shivers though and he really wondered why on earth she had taken him to such an overly romantic scenery, however he would think about it later. Or not at all. Nothing but Ren's name being cleared really mattered, so he could consider his debt repaid.

His stomach wouldn't stop to twitch and sting on the way to school, and wrong moves, however slightly, made him nauseous.

He was exhausted by the time he reached Akadou and reluctant to meet the others only to be prodded and questioned on the new bruises. His mind was awfully blank considering an story to explain them, so he came to a halt at the gate, leant against it, slid down and tried to gather his strength for the day about to come.

If there was a god though, he did definitely hate him today. For that weird teacher turned up, not sparing him a minute, with no one but Ren behind her. A nervous smirk pulled at the corner of Yamato's mouth, a habit he could not rid himself off when he was not sure how to act, but he somehow managed to play all it down, telling Ren that his skirmish with the burglar had nothing to do with him, and survived the day without a slip in his attitude.

His mind however was rearing the next couple of days. The hunt for the criminal had been nothing but a try to clear his own name. Turning somebody in was just dishonorable. That was it, right? He couldn't care less about Ren's pretty face… He cursed under his breath. Sure, nothing to worry about, he mocked himself. Ren was his rival, he had to be defeated, any rapid heartbeat when he was close to him was the anticipation of the fight to settle their ranking, the anticipation of finally being called top of Akadou! This fucking teacher messing with that, how could she dare? She even got Ren as far as saying he did not care about being the head anymore.

When he finally got him to fight, without any audience this time, he had to force him by just going for it. Ren fortunately never got to hit his stomach, which still send a stinging pain through his body when he stressed it. He would be able to win, he was sure of it, but dammit, Ren was strong, the wooden stick right in front of him when he fell, he did not even think about it, grabbed it in the heat of the moment - and that shitty sensei stopped them again.

She blabbered on about no need for rankings between friends. What a joke, did she not see saying that was basically trying to reset the rules of their world? And that this wasn't about friends, it was about leading the whole school?

He was more than on the edge, a ticking time bombe ready to blow up at the slightest stir.

The guy bumping into him in the underpass was not more to him than the trashcans he had smashed before, rage and confusion had overtaken him, he completely blanked, trashing that punk in that ridiculous yellow shirt into the fence. Not even his friends could get him off his random victim. The whole gang, dressed all in bright yellow and set on revenge however had him snap out of his rampage mode.

He felt sorry for Kamiya and Honjou, once again he had gotten them into a mess and they would have to pay for it with him. Not matter how much he trusted in his strength, he could not win a battle against so many opponents, it had been no more than three days since he was beaten up by those criminals after all.

He was proven right far too soon for his liking. He could not stand straight after the first couple of hits in his stomache. Pressed against the fence, he didn't even realize the roar was not from one of their offenders until they let go of him, taking a couple of steps back.

He held on to the fence, trying to find a secure standing when Ren told them to run. He took off, though it wasn't like him to flee like a coward, he was not sure if he could take anymore hits. He was so sick he had to clutch his stomach when they ran all the way to the Shirokin-shrine where they collapsed onto the railing of a tiny bridge.

He bent forward to go easy on his abdomen, breathing harshly, noticing that his face was far to close to Ren's for his liking a little late, turning away at an instance.

"You didn't get hurt, did ya?" "Na…" His stomach protested once more, but he chose to ignore it. His mind was set on other things. On Ren himself, to be honest. Ren saved them. Him. He was in his debt now, and furthermore, he actually felt grateful, though he knew he had brought that beating upon himself. It dawned on him that he could not hate him anymore. Why on earth then did his heart still speed up when he looked at him, Yamato wondered.

They parted right there, waving an awkward, silent goodbye, each taking their own path. Yamato was glad for it, as nobody would see him weak, limping along the way, eager for some rest and some peace of mind.

The next morning, when their classmates jolted in, yelling that Ren was in trouble, he jumped to conclusions immediately, he just ran to help them. They were in their debt, he told himself on the way to the storage hall where that group used to meet. It would be dishonorable not to help, it was his fault to begin with! So he did his best to stop Ren and his friends from receiving anymore pain in his stead – they were lying on the floor already. He lead Honjou and Kamiya into another rather hopeless fight.

He fought back to back with Ren for quite some time, fending off the opponents longer than he had hoped for. To have someone that strong watching his back felt good.

It was over when the leader, grabbed his jacket, pulling him forward and ramming his knee right into his middle, twice. He felt the sharp pain_, like something ripping open inside of him and_ nausea hit him.

Ren fell to the ground at almost the same second, but Yamato couldn't do anything for him anymore, he tried clutching his stomach, pressing hard to numb the pain. It did fade, leaving a strange pressure, and Yankumi throwing speeches and especially fighting for them distracted him enough to get up.

He knew it. She must have done something similar when he confronted the idiot who framed Ren. When the thugs were gone, they scrambled to their feet to gather around her. He inhaled sharp between his teeth, clasping his stomach. „How come you're so strong?" he asked her. She answered strangely. To protect things important to her? He only ever fought to protect his pride and to vent his anger. And maybe for Honjou and Kamiya. And he would do anything for his mother…

„When you noticed you ran together, that's what makes you Nakama", she said. And he didn't even have anything against it anymore. It did not seem a bad idea to have someone as strong as Ren by his side to rely on in fights, they also had already proven that they had similar understandings of duty and compassion towards friends and Ren apparently didn't want to be the leader anymore…

He got a grip of himself, pushing the pain to the background, he had other things to think about now. This chance was far more important than anything else right now, and there were still things to be done to sign the deal off.

They walked in silence for some time, letting the meaning of the events in the last days settle in their minds, the meaning of her words.

When they reached the arc in front of their school, the time to clear it up had come. They stood still, and then took off to the side, walking over the lawn and sinking into the grass close to the sport grounds. „Sooo", Ren broke the silence, "We're ok now?" He looked at Yamato, scratching the back of his head in the cute, awkward manner he always did. Yamato could not help but smile a his crooked smile at that. „Looks like it…", he stated as cool as possible.

„Yosha!" Kuraki and Honjou exclaimed joyfully, all of them breaking into smiles.

„How about paying Yankumi back a little?"

Yamato nodded: "She did put up a great fight for us." Ren grinned: „She was quite noisy about that can kicking game the last couple of days…" „Right!" „I didn't play that since middle school", Ichi smiled shyly. „Than it's decided. Honjou? Go fetch that can, will ya?" „Sure Yamato", he said and rushed off. Honjou was a close friend to him, just as hotheaded, though they seemed to take turns at that. So they kept an eye on each other. Yamato however was able to box himself out of most situations, and as he was the stronger fighter, had saved the blond's ass more than once. Thus Honjou was willing to do a lot for him.

It was a little troublesome to get the class to put on their sport uniforms and come down to the court as they had to survive the shock of seeing Yamato and Ren next to each other, not being able to get out off one of these weird ideas their leaders had occasionally by following the other one. They started the game, with Yankumi yelling and running all over the place, her smile so bright no doubts were left over the kind of *payback*.

As he had never been the one for these kind of games, nor for sports at all, no one was surprised that he was jogging a little behind the rest of the group. No one even gave him second glances when he stumbled there and then, as the six off them each had gotten their fare share in the last couple of days.

Yamato did not feel right, exhausted, a little dizzy there and then, somewhat sick… He just wanted to go home and sleep it off.

However finally having returned to their classroom to change back to their usual outfits, Ren brought up the idea to kanpai on the new formed bonds, and Yamato knew declining that would practically end their friendship before it even started.

They introduced Ren, Kuraki and Ichi to their regular little pub, Kuraki and Honjou easily taking over the conversation when they had settled down with their drinks, Yamato and Ren sharing the old sofa. Yamato did not really follow their random chatter, rather focused on taking the situation in, how easy it was to sit next to Ren, to call him friend in his thoughts and as they did raise their glasses and toasted on „A NEW AGE FOR AKADOU!", all the confusion and rage, that had occupied his mind in the last couple of days seemed to fade. Taking a closer look at it, everything appeared to fade out. The colors, noises, his strength… He felt his glass sloping out of his hand. For a short moment the world started to turn around him in a wave of dizziness, then he gave in to the unconsciousness, that was lingering over his mind like a heavy cloud.

For about the time Yamato let go of the glass till it hit the table the idea of that stubborn bastard mocking the new friendship by throwing the glass they had just toasted with, crossed Ren's mind. With a single glance at his face he revoked that idea. He was white as snow hence his normal suntanned complexion, sweat on his brow and his still stretched out hand shaking. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went completely limp, falling to the side and now hanging strangely over the armrest. Ren's heart skipped a beat. Kuraki, Honjou and Kamiya obviously thought Yamato was messing around, something along the line of ‚having a stroke before they all became friends' Ren and Ichi in the meantime made their way to him, Ren kneeling down in front of him, stroking the hair that had fallen into his face to the side and started to slightly slap his cheeks, calling his name. He noticed his own hands being shaky. What on earth was going on here? He could deal with a friend collapsing in fight, when the reasons where obvious, but he had no clue what had Yamato out cold, literally, as the sweat on his forehead was not feverish, but clammy…

The other three had reconsidered the situation, too, gathering around them, worried. Yamato however stayed motionless for another minute, so he moved on to shaking him by his shoulders, just on the brink of panicking. "Oi, Yamato, get a grip of yourself! Hey!" When his eyelids started to flutter, Ren released a breath he had not known he had been holding.

Yamato came to it slowly, but his eyes went wide she he realized just what had happened, he quickly sat up, mumbling an apology between his teeth, more embarrassed than he had ever felt before. „Oi, you allright there?" - Honjou. „What on earth was that?" - Kuraki. „Don't startle us like that!" - Kamiya. The corner of his mouth twitched into his nervous smile. He just wanted to get out of there, especially with Ren kneeling right next to him, his brows furrowed worriedly. „Sorry, 'm kinda tired… I'll head home first", he muttered. He still felt dizzy, so he moved slowly, avoiding their look at his friends, especially his new found comrades, as he did not want to see their worried face or the ridicule, whatever it might be. He wound his way through them to head towards the door, ignoring their confused questions. He had no answers what was really up himself, and had to focus all his energy on walking straight and keeping the bile down, as nausea seemed to grow stronger with every step.

When Yamato rose and started towards the door, ignoring them completely, Honjou and Kamiya exchanged somewhat knowing glances. „You got any idea what's up here?", Ren turned towards them, yet they replied with helpless shrugs. „Not really, just that he'll be dealing with it alone…" „I really think we shouldn't let him go on his own", Ichi dared to say. „He looks really sick, he can't even walk straight." „Maybe he caught a cold?" Kuraki mused. Ren rose: "I'll just go and ask him." Honjou inhaled sharply through his teeth. „That might be a bad idea." „He'll just tell you off. He deals with with that kind of things himself", Kamiya agreed, „The last time I tried to help him when he told me not to, I went home with a blue eye." They smirked awkwardly, but Ren waved them off. „He can try that with me, if he dares." He disappeared through the door. They were somewhat relieved that Ren would take care of the matter, knowing they would not have to worry about it anymore and focused on coming to terms with one another after months of rivalry and fighting.

Ren took a look around, spotting Yamato kneeling on the floor a hundred meters to his left, and once again his heart decided to skip a beat. He rushed to his side, finding him wrenching into a flowerbed. He first thought of turning around to give him at least some privacy, until he caught a glimpse of the crimson color of the vomit. „Oi, Yamato!", he crouched down next to him, softly placing a hand on his back until he stopped coughing. Yamato was still shaking and simply to exhausted to tell Ren off, the metallic taste of the blood all to present. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve, grateful accepting the bottle of occha Ren handed him. „Gosh, Yamato. You just smeared blood all over you face." Ren mumbled, caught somewhere between freaking and actually thinking it looked cool, a little vampire like. He tugged the tea back into his bag and then turned around to hold his hand out to Yamato to help him up. „Can you stand?"

Yamato was not quite sure if he could, yet he had embarrassed himself enough for today and there was no way he would make it home alone, so he reached out for Ren's hand, who pulled him up, immediately hooking his arm around Yamato's waist and pulling his arm over his own shoulder to support him. Yamato took it without complaining, he felt so lightheaded, stumbling now and then, in no condition to even walk by himself, and it only got worse. Ren brought them to a bench to recover a little. „Na, Yamato, what is going on? Are you sick?" Yamato shrugged helplessly. „Dunno… Not really." „Yeah, I figured this isn't just a cold. Come on, tell me. Let me help!" Yamato bit his lip, but he felt to weak and Ren seemed so desperate - for him, to help him, that his swimming mind could not determine the reasons why not to talk about it. He had already seen him weak twice today, once more would not make the difference. „ 'm not sure. My stomach 's kinda strange", he finally let on. Ren rose an eyebrow. „Some kicks to it…" Yamato went on. „Show me." Ren demanded, even though his voice was still gentle. Yamato sighed in defeat, pulling up his uniform and shirt ever so slightly. He heard a gasp to his side and was tempted to look himself now, he had not since the fight in the morning. He pulled his clothing further up, to see his skin swollen and deep red to purple. He let go and the firm fabric of the jacket immediately covered the sight. „T's but a bruise." he said, not sure whom he was trying to convince. „If it's just a bruise, it's quite a bitch, ey", he tried to losen the mood, earning but a twitch of corner of his mouth. „Now, seriously. I'll get you to a hospital." Yamato cringed, making attempts to stand. „No need for that! 'Ll be all right, just a little sleep…" Ren held him by his wrist. „See, if you're family can't pay the bills we can surely find an arrangement…" „It's not that." he mumbled embarrassed, letting himself be pulled back down. „Just… Nevermind." He let his head sink, so his fringe covered his face. Yes, he did feel somewhat save with the other boy, but no way would he tell him about his family problems the day they buried their hatchet.

The other boy eyed him silently for some moments, then let out a deep sigh. „It's not like I want to force you. Just… You flaked out. And puked blood, hell! There is clearly something wrong!" Ren arose. He lingered some more seconds before he gave in, nodding and raising to his feet, swaying slightly. They were still in the Shirokin district, so the hospital was not to far off.

After a couple of steps Yamato stumbled as his knees buckled, and Ren came to his side to support him once again. His breathing became labored as he focused all his energy on moving forward, yet he pressed a „I'll pay you back" out between his teeth. Ren just snorted at that, but withstood the urge to scold him, as he felt the other needed this as an anchor for his pride.

They had not walked long when Yamato collapsed, nearly causing Ren to fall over. „Shit!", he cursed under his breath, his heart racing. He slowly crouched down, grabbing both of Yamato's wrists and heaved him onto his back piggyback style, gnawing on his lip. Yamato's body was warm against his own, and he could feel him breathing, which reassured him. Yet he walked as fast as he could. Whatever was wrong with his newfound friend, it had to be bad if it could knock this fighter out.

Yamato dozed in and out of consciousness, first struggling to stay awake as he felt he was being carried, but then he was to tired, and the warmth radiating from Ren's body helped him relax. He started to feel safe, inspire of being miserable, his swimming mind told him it was alright, that he could rely on this friend, that he could let go without any consequences, without losing his face. He had not felt this way for so long. Save, guarded, home.

Epilogue

They had taken Yamato out of his arms and onto a stretcher, hurriedly asking him what was wrong and the rushing of a surgery, something about inner bleedings. He had called Yankumi while waiting, so she could inform his parents. The teacher had basically freaked and told him she would be there as soon as she had reached Ogata's mother. A nurse came out in the meantime, babbling something about inner bleedings due to heavy contusions. She ended with it being not life threatening anymore, which was all that really mattered to Ren.

Later he was sitting by Yamato's bedside, slightly wondering how short the visit of Misses Ogata was, and also how long he was staying himself. He told himself it was because Kaoruko was working, and it did not make a difference wether he was sitting around here or at home.

Yankumi was just getting some coffee for them as Yamato began to stir, his lids opening slowly, his eyes unfocused, probably due to the painkillers. After a little while they found Ren and lingered. „Thank you." Yamato's voice was rough and he slurred the words into one, yet Ren felt his chest grow with pride, though he was not exactly sure, why. Maybe this simple expression of gratitude was more of an acknowledgment, than anything that had happened before, a recognition of him as an equal? The other boy fell asleep again shortly after, leaving Ren to his thoughts.

Right, so that's that. I did not have a beta this time. I would really enjoy all criticism (apart from spelling that is :D). Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
